1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of cutterheads for wood cutting machines such as planers and jointers and particularly deals with a cutterhead body of increased diameter with a modified gib shape to protrude the cutter knives just sufficient to maintain a maximum feed rate without kick back or grain pull out and to position the chipbreaker pocket or recess of the gib down from the tip of the knife no further than is necessary for chip thickness while providing a radius in the pocket that is just sufficient to accommodate the curled chip at the maximum depth of cut.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore it was customary to project each knife of a planer or jointer cutterhead about 0.125 inches above the cutterhead body and to set the chipbreaker down about the same distance below the tip of the knife. This leaves an appreciable exposure of 0.125 or more inches of the knife which can effect a sudden bite on the wood workpiece causing a kick back. Further, the depth of the chipbreaker from the tip of the knife was greater than the maximum cut which prevented good chip control. It would then be an improvement in the art to increase the diameter of the cutterhead body, to protrude the knives carried by the body just enough to make a cut without interferring with the feed rate, to position the chipbreaker down from the tip of the knife just sufficient to accommodate the chip thickness and to provide just enough radius in the chipbreaker to accommodate the curled chip at a maximum depth of the cut.